A Jazzy Kind Of Feel
by Haruka Oujo
Summary: Rika, a girl who hates all things classical, meets Kazuki, who knows almost nothing about anything not classical. So will Kazuki be able to teach her the good things about classical music or will their relationship start crumbling? Kazuki/OC
1. Prologue: You're Kidding Right?

A Jazzy Kind Of Feel

By Haruka Oujo

Prologue: You're Kidding… Right?

Well, it was just an ordinary day, me with my band playing some old fashioned jazz music. Even though I go to Seiso Academy, which seems to have an infatuation with classical music, the only music I like is jazz. I mean, what's so good about classical music anyways? It's too _old_ but jazz will always be new, it's youthful without being loud and annoying like rock music and it's got a really solid rhythm and beat. If you've never heard jazz then you are missing out.

Kazuki POV

I wonder sometimes whether we met on purpose, it seemed kinda unreal to me. Though, maybe it was just a lucky coincidence. I was just making my way over to the park, I felt like practicing my trumpet there, when I heard strange sounds coming from what seemed like the center of the area. I went to take a closer look. I saw a group of people, two girls and three guys, they were playing instruments but it didn't sound like classical music. The beat was more prominent and it seemed… catchy. It wasn't a march either, so what was it? I know of a few other genres but I can't say I've heard them much. I got closer so I could listen to it. I noticed what instruments they were playing, one guy was playing the trumpet, another was a trombone, the last boy was using bass guitar. The first girl was playing the tuba, you always need a tuba, and the other girl was playing the saxophone. The girl was the only one playing a wind instrument but it seemed she was the melody, she was playing only a bit softer than the tuba. Eventually, the song had to end, so it did. The sax player noticed me, she seemed to be looking at my uniform. She started to walk over to me.

"So, like our performance?"

"It was great! I'm glad I got to hear you guys play!"

"Thanks, that means a lot. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Hihara, Kazuki. What about you?"

"Hatsuko, Rika nice to meet'cha!"

"It's nice too meet you too."

"So, that uniform… do you go to Seiso Academy?"

"Hmm? Yea! I'm a trumpet player."

"Cool, I go there too, I obviously play the saxophone." She truly sounded like she enjoyed playing her instrument.

"What grade are you?"

"I'm a third-year, but only because I skipped a grade when I was little."

"Awesome! I'm a third-year too!"

"Nice, maybe I'll see you around some time?"

"Sure!"

"Well, catch'ya later!" The girl smiled as she waved goodbye, running to catch up to her band mates who thought she was taking to long. I hoped I would see her soon. I did.


	2. Author's Note

A/N

I would like to apologize a lot. Especially to those of you who really enjoy my stories and Kura and Hana because I told them I would update. My laptop has the stories on it but I can't charge it. My dad is currently looking for the warranty so we can get it fixed but at the moment I'm, very sadly, at a stand still. I know what you're thinking too; just rewrite it on the computer you're on. I would like to but _apparently_ I'm very good at breaking computers so my parents don't like me being on my mom's computer. I promise as soon as I can update the stories I will. Now, this next part is important, since some users have only story alerts and not author alerts I'm going to post this author's not in all of my stories. So, to all of you don't report this or comment that this is a duplicate. I apologize once again and I promise I'll do my best not to let this happen again.

I hope you'll continue to read my stories,

Haruka Oujo


	3. Important Announcement

I'm getting along in life and have decided to delete all my stories. I know this is gonna make some people mad, but this is for the best. I'm deleting these stories because I can't remember my plot lines or what I was going for in them. I also can't stand the... mediocrity of my work. Lastly though, I feel bad for keeping these up for so long and getting so many people to like them even though I don't update. That's unfair to you guys. Now, after I delete I will put more stories up. The new stories WILL be updated. I will give you my personal guarantee that they will. Anyways, **everything will be deleted and new things will come up by the end of April**. So, if you want me to consider a story with a similar plot then then tell me in a review before the story is deleted. I might post new stories before then. As of now, I will post story titles on my profile, they will not all be Ouran stories. However, I can tell you that if I write one, it will most likely be a HikaruxOC fic.

Review with any questions. P.S. I apologize to the people that get this ten times because they author alerted me.


End file.
